Numerous advances in the field of biology have benefited from improved imaging systems and techniques, such as, for example, those used in optical microscopes and scanners. Obtaining accurate focus during imaging using these imaging systems can be important for successful imaging operations. Additionally, decreasing the latency associated with focusing the system on a sample increases the speed at which the system can operate.
Many pre-existing scanning systems use a multi-beam focus track system to determine focus distances for a given sample. The multi-beam system focuses two beams onto the sample using objective lens. The focus beams are reflected from the surface of the sample and reflected beams are directed toward an image sensor. Reflected beams form spots on the image sensor and the distance between the spots can be used to determine the focus distance.
Designers of pre-existing systems are constantly striving to improve focus accuracy and the speed with which the system can determine the focus setting. Improving accuracy can be important in that it can allow the system to achieve better results. Reducing latency can be an important consideration because it can allow the system to reach a focus determination more quickly, thus allowing the system to complete scanning operations faster.